


Catnap

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [42]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome looked away from the mindless reality TV program he was watching when he heard the front door open. Rewind shrugged out of his coat before he noticed him, blinked and frowned sadly.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Catnap

Chromedome looked away from the mindless reality TV program he was watching when he heard the front door open. Rewind shrugged out of his coat before he noticed him, blinked and frowned sadly. 

"At least he's out of the guest room," he said, crossing the room to kneel next to the couch where Chromedome was sitting, Brainstorm clutching his waist like a lifeline and deep in sleep.

"I got him to come out and watch some Netflix," Chromedome sighed, "But he just passed out as soon as he sat down."

"Still. He came out."

Chromedome looked down at Brainstorm, who didn't look at all peaceful, even completely unconscious. He grimaced guiltily and glanced at Rewind before turning away entirely.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I know this isn't what you signed up for."

"Hey," Rewind frowned, "He's my friend, too."

"I'm the one who brought him into _your_ home," Chromedome said softly, "I've spent more time with him than I have with you for weeks."

"Oh, Domey," Rewind soothed, leaning forward to gently press their foreheads together, careful not to jostle the sleeping Brainstorm, "Don't feel guilty. I fell in love with a man who interrupts his own suicide to talk down a stranger. I _know_ you. I knew what I was signing up for." He touched the side of Chromedome's face, letting him lean his cheek against his palm and rubbed circles against his skin with his thumb, "He's my friend, too. And he needs you. It's alright."

Chromedome hesitated, before he put his hand over Rewind's with a sigh. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You can be too generous for your own good, sometimes."

Rewind's lips twitched toward a smile. "I'm telling you, I _will_ put more in my savings. I will." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Chromedome's forehead before sighing into his hair. "I know you don't believe in God, and that's fine, but I do. I've been lucky. I've been lucky and successful and I don't think it's a coincidence that I met you, or him, just when you needed someone."

Chromedome paused, then nodded slightly. "Alright."

"Alright," Rewind repeated, giving him another forehead kiss before he stood up, "I'm going to make dinner."

"No, no, I can make dinner!" Chromedome said quickly, alarmed, "That's my job!"

"You know, we had a cat when I was growing up," Rewind chuckled, heading towards the kitchen, "And it was a _rule_ in my house that if Stripes was on you, no one was allowed to ask you to get up. If a cat is in your lap you respect the cat."

Chromedome tittered with surprised laughter. "Are you calling Brainstorm a cat?" 

"I call 'em like I see 'em, Domey," Rewind winked, before he disappeared into the kitchen and Chromedome heard the fridge open. He turned back to Brainstorm, who hadn't so much as stirred.

"You're gonna be alright, Storm," he said quietly, brushing his hair out of his face, "It's about time someone took care of you for once." 


End file.
